


Aspen Wendell's Birthday Celebration Outfit - SSR

by Randomwakco



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Fanmade personal story for my MC, Gen, In honor for my MC's birthday, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwakco/pseuds/Randomwakco
Summary: A personal story in honor of my TWST MC's up and coming birthday.Happy birthday, Aspen!
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1

**\- Happy birthday, Director!**

Thank you!

Man, this feels so weird.

For the interviewer to become the interviewee… I'm a little nervous.

I'll be honest, I didn't think my birthday would be celebrated like this. It's a bit jarring.

As director, I've always attended the birthdays of all the other students and interviewed them on their big day, but I'm so used to seeing them as an exclusive dorm event that I never really thought I would have a party of my own.

After all, I'm the only one in my dorm who really has a birthday to celebrate.

**\- As someone without magic, how do you cope with your daily life here at Night Raven College?**

Grim and I are one student. As such, he's the one who deals with the more magical elements in our lessons.

Likewise, I deal with the more academical side of things that he isn't able to do himself.

He's not exactly the best in class, so I tend to have to carry the two of us together so we don't fail...

Other than that, I'm doing pretty well. This place is not all that different from a regular school, so I've been able to adapt pretty quickly.

That doesn't mean I'm not struggling, but it's not so bad.

At the very least, classes aren't the hardest things I have to deal with.

**\- What is the hardest thing?**

The other students.

Sure, a good handful of them are good kids, but overall? That's a different story entirely.

The number of times students try to pick on me just because I'm magicless is ridiculous. And it's a nightmare to make them take me seriously.

**\- Then what do you do?**

I maybe be the director, but I'm not going to pretend I'm on the same level as half of the students here.

But since my job is to make it so that students get along with each other, if I see a situation I can solve peacefully or with minimal conflict, I'll take it.

But if there isn't, then I'll either fight back or run away. It's as simple as that.

It doesn't stop them from still going after me, though...

**\- Must be tough, huh.**

It's annoying, but it's nothing I can't manage. I'm used to it at this point, so it's not an issue.

And besides, what kind of director would I be if I wasn't able to handle something like that? Ehehe.


	2. Part 2

**\- Can you tell us a little about yourself?**

Well, considering I live in such an old run-down dormitory, I feel like I should make this clear...

I. Hate. Having to clean it all the time!

People keep saying "Oh, you're doing awfully well for someone living in an abandoned dormitory." and it gets on my nerves!

No! I'm not doing well!

Everything is always falling apart! The wallpaper, the floorboards, the doors, even the freakin' ceiling! It's an absolute nightmare trying to keep it all intact!

And you think I like cleaning it up?! No! There's a reason half of the place is still a mess. I can't fix this entire place all by myself, and I don't want to fix it all by myself!

And that headmaster! He told me he'd help me renovate, but it's taking him so long. At this point I'll finish a few dozen more rooms before he even finishes patching up the roof!

I'm not a handyman anymore, so he can't seriously expect me to do everything, right?!

Aaargh...!

**\- A-are you alright?**

Phew… I am now.

Sorry, but I needed to get that off my chest.

It's been bothering me for months now. It feels good to finally let it all out.

**\- What are some things that you like?**

Hmm… I like sewing.

Growing up I had a lot of plushies, and they'd always get worn down over time.

Even though we had enough money to just buy new ones, I liked the ones I already had, so I would do everything I could to fix them.

Back then, I used to use band-aids, tape, bandages, but none of them worked.

Eventually, my mother fixed them for me. I was so in awe at how she was able to bring them back as good as new that I practically begged her to teach me how she did it. So that's when she started teaching me how to sew.

It's a relaxing activity, and practical too.

I could use it to fix my own clothes or help other people should they need a hand.

It's become especially useful for me now, considering the amount of stuff I need to fix in this dorm.

The allowance the headmaster gives me is only enough to cover all of the necessities that Grim and I need. As such I haven't been able to invest it in other things like repairs or even stuff that I just want for myself, so I just make do with what I already have and salvage what I can.

It's a little sad, actually. Almost everything I own are hand-me-downs.

The uniforms especially…

D-don't get me wrong! I'm grateful for the one I already have, but I kinda want something else, you know? My uniform is a little ill-fitted, so I've been trying to get something new.

There's a lovely ruffle shirt in the shop that I've been meaning to get. I think it would definitely change up the look of my uniform to make it look a little cuter. I've also been trying to tie my tie into a neat little bow, but to no avail.

Sigh… I always wanted a uniform like Epel's. Or maybe even Lilia's. They're lovely.

**\- Do you like fashion?**

No, not necessarily. I like clothes.

And while I think all clothes certainly have their own specific function, there are definitely some that I do feel more inclined to.

Like ones with more flowy, frilly, cute designs… I'm sorry, is that weird?

I'm not sure how to describe it, but some outfits just make me feel happier. They make me feel more like myself.

Not only that, but I also admire the amount of care and thought that goes into designing and creating an outfit. It's like a work of art, you know?

I mean, look at the dorm uniforms at this school! They're gorgeous!

Sigh… If only my dorm had its own uniform...

Oh well. I guess I'll just have make one myself.

**\- You're going to make a dorm uniform?!**

Not yet, but it's an idea I've had for a while now.

Maybe I'll actually do it when I have the time, but for now it's just a fun little thought.


	3. Part 3

**\- Did you receive any birthday wishes today?**

Yep! Everyone was really nice today. I'm actually pretty impressed…

Earlier in class, Ace and Deuce were arguing over who would give me my gifts first, but in the end I got both at the same time anyway.

Honestly, those two work so well together and yet they're always fighting.

**\- Are you worried about them?**

Nope. Not at all. That's just how they get along with each other.

During my time at this school, I've learned that everyone shows their appreciation and feelings to each other differently, even if it don't seem like it at first.

There's nothing inherently wrong with that. It's a little endearing, actually.

Speaking of which, they weren't the only ones who gave me gifts today.

Jack stopped by to give me something during lunch. Epel, too. Even some of the upperclassmen greeted me in the hallways.

Even "that guy" gave me a gift earlier! I can't wait to open them all!

**\- Did you receive anything from your family?**

My family?

…

... no.

No, I did not.

**\- Can you tell us a little bit about your family?**

I'm an only child and I live with both of my parents at home.

My father is computer programmer at an engineering company.

He's often pretty grumpy, but he's really good at what he does and I can respect his determination for his work as well.

However, he and I aren't very close, so there really isn't much for me to say.

My mom worked as a housewife. She was my biggest role model growing up.

Seeing her every day, tending to the house and to me and my father, it inspired me. I wanted to be able to do things as well as she did when I was all grown up.

So, I started helping around the house when I was a little older. Eventually, I managed to learn all the skills my mom could do and was able to take care of the entire house myself.

With the extra free time she had thanks to my help, my mom also works part time at the convenience store now.

She's super cool. I love her very much.

**\- Do you miss your parents?**

Of course I do! What kind of question is that?!

I-I mean! I...

...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout.

I have a lot of feelings about my family and home, but I would rather not talk about it right now.

I love my parents, but I haven't really been in touch with them. I can't help but be a little worried...

There's so much I want to say to them.

I'm sure they'll both lose their minds when they hear my stories. Ehehe.

**\- I hope you'll be able to see them soon. Once again, happy birthday!**


End file.
